


Remember Me

by LegendHasIt



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Coco AU, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Coco (2017), Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oh um, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Peter and Harry are dead in this, Stubborn Harry Osborn, descriptions kinda shit, please read it, the original character are their kids, they're amazing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendHasIt/pseuds/LegendHasIt
Summary: Twenty-one years ago the spirit of Peter Parker diedEighteen years ago the body of Peter Parker along with the mind of Otto Octavius diedSeven years ago Harry Osborn died~~~~~Seven years ago Peter tried to reconcile with his husband for the first timeIt was the first of manyOne month ago the truth of what happened to Peter Parker was revealedYesterday Benny and Maya Parker went into the Land of the Dead
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had while watching coco, and crying about msm. It was further expanded by the msm discord I'm in, everyone on there is simply amazing.

Peter quickly jumped onto a ledge as he saw two people turn around the corner to the abandoned street he was currently residing in and walk towards him. They seemed young, it was always sad to see someone around his age or younger in this place, but what can you do that’s life. He’d just gotten back from another unsuccessful attempt to win back the love of his life, that was his 189th try, he wondered for a split second if Harry was keeping track too but quickly expelled the thought from his head. He instead focused on the kids walking up to him. 

“Hey you,” a girl with curly hair and brown eyes, asked him, she was with a taller boy, blonde hair and blue eyes, they both seemed familiar in a way that he couldn’t quite place, “Can we get some directions?” 

At this, he laughed, no-one asked for directions here, not even the people without a family. 

“What do two kids like you need with directions? I thought that everyone younger than thirty got picked up immediately by family,” Of course he hadn’t, spirits don’t get picked up. For the first couple of years after his death, he existed in the Land of the Dead as a spirit. Everyone could see him and he could see everyone but he couldn’t touch anything or anyone, he’d been told that that’s what happens to people whose spirit dies before their body does, people in comas were the ones who usually experienced that, he didn’t get that pleasure. And, continuing with a mildly bitter tone in his voice he said “Everyone who’s solid at least”

“Yeah well we didn’t want anyone to see us,” The tall blonde kid answered, “There was someone but we . . . ran”

He was lying, no-one ran from their families in the Land of the Dead, this place automatically calls out the closest thing to family, when you die, biological or not, the people that you were the closest within life. So this meant that-

“You kids ran away from security didn’t ya?” He felt a smile creep onto his lips? Bones? He still wasn’t sure after all the time he’d been here. He always appreciated the troublemakers in this place. “What in any of the worlds did you kids bring with you that made you think that you needed to run away from security?”

The kids went into a whispered discussion, probably wondering if they could trust him. They’re smart, whoever their parents were they raised those kids well. 

Then finally the girl walked up and showed me her watch, it looked pretty advanced. 

“That’s all really, you ran away because of a watch?” As advanced as it may be, it wasn’t enough to run away from security. 

“Wait for it,” Blondie said smirking a tad. 

As soon as he said that the girl had pushed a button that showed a complicated timeline of events that had happened over what appeared to be two decades, in a hologram that almost covered the whole street he couldn’t see the oldest or the most recent event for they were too far away. All over the street, there were holograms of video clips and news articles. 

It was beautiful. 

As the girl had quickly shut off the watch again he finally asked. 

“Who are you, kids? What are your names?” He peered from the ledge that he was sitting on and took a closer look at both of the people in front of him, now that he looked closer he could see that the boy was a couple of years older than the girl. And if he looked close enough he could almost think that they were still alive and just wearing very impressive disguises but then again that might just be the amount of time he’s been here without much company. 

“We never told you, now that you mention it.” the girl said. “But I suppose there’s no harm in telling you, and you might be able to help us, that’s why we needed directions actually. Our names are Maya,” she put a hand on her chest, and then directed her hand to the boy next to her, “and Benny Parker, we’re looking for our dads.” 

At this he froze, this wasn’t possible, he couldn’t have been gone for that long, there was no way that they were that old. But after a couple of years as a spirit, he stopped keeping track of them. There was little to no doubt that these were his kids, and he held almost to doubt that they were. Almost.

“. . . You guys are Harry and Peter Parker’s kids?” He was tentative he knew that Parker was an extremely common name and that the names Benny and Maya weren’t rare at all, but . . . as he looked both of the kids in front of him in the eyes he could tell, it might’ve been over two decades but he could never forget the eyes of his kids, even if someone were to wipe his memories he could never forget those eyes.

“We are,” the kid who he now knew was Benny, his Benny, answered, he’s probably taller than Harry, though Peter quickly threw that intrusive thought aside, “Though our dad went by Osborn instead of Parker after . . . Our other dad left,” he’d sounded dejected, and Peter’s heart broke at that, his kids probably thought that he’d just left his whole family the thing he loved the most. His voice was shaking he knew he was close to breaking down into tears, as he said,

“He . . . He changed his name back? He told me that . . . That the Osborn name was the biggest burden in his life, and that . . . He was glad to have a different one. One that belonged to the one he was in love with”

“Wait did you know ou-“ Maya had started quickly.

“How did you guys die? Please tell me” he knew that he sounded desperate and that he couldn’t take another hit but he still needed to know.

He heard his children whisper to one another once again, through all the grief that he’d just experienced in such a short amount of time it was comforting knowing that his children were so close to each other.

“We didn’t,” they both answered at the same time, that. . . It was a whole different state of relief that he just felt, never in his life or in his death had so much fear and grief been taken away so quickly. He sighed.

“So you two kids-“

“We’re around the same age as you-”

“Shut up I was born before either of you, you’re alive and the only reason you’re here is to see both of your dads again? Why?” His tone related to one of an exasperated dad, questioning why his children are doing something stupid, even though he could be accused of the same thing any time in his life or death, and now that he thought of it that’s exactly what he’s feeling. Why in any of the worlds were his kids here?

“You see,” Maya started, pulling up the hologram from her watch again and swiping so that the beginning of the timeline was near them, “Twenty years ago, Otto Octavius had died. He was also known as Doctor Octopus, or Doc Ock, he had been in a coma during the time of his death.” She quickly showed a news report of Otto in a coma and another of a couple of months later showing his official death,

“And a couple of years ago his wife, Anna Maria who had no idea what he’d done had worked on deciphering and decoding video logs that had recently, at the time, been discovered in a lab that had been checked out in his name. It has shown reports of what he’d been doing with his mind while his body was in a coma, and a couple of weeks ago she’d revealed to us that our dad had had his mind taken over by Otto Octavius,” a couple of unplayed videos of his Otto in his body were shown in a flash.

“Which meant that our dad had died when Otto had taken control. The body of Peter Parker was killed a couple of years later, eighteen once again to be exact, during battle. And our dad, Peter, probably knew that he’d been taken over and tried to apologize and explain to our other dad once he got here,” It showed a quick shot of Harry’s death being reported on the news, along with a quick picture of his grave, that . . . stung, to say the least.

“And I know that our dad is stubborn as all hell and wouldn’t believe him, so we came here to make sure they can be together again”

Peter let out a deep breath that he’d been hanging on to for the entire explanation, and jumped down from the ledge he was on, still doing that classic pose that he’d landed on until his body wasn’t available to do it, he got up and looked at both of them, both of his children, they looked so . . . Confident. They reminded him of himself when he was first starting to be Spider-man.

“Well come on kids, Osborn Lab isn’t going to break itself in.” As he started walking down the opposition to the path that his kids had entered and towards the path that he knew all too well he heard,

“Wait, why do we have to break in, and shouldn’t we find our dad Peter first? I think he’d be easier to convince” it was Benny who’d said that. He stopped in his tracks, he had no idea how he was going to tell these kids that, that he’s their dad, it felt so surreal. He took a deep breath turned around and said,

“Well, we have to break in because after he died he took safety with the one person that he cared for anymore, Norman Osborn. And of course, he’s always been an asshole, tried to kill me a couple of times actually, glad it wasn't him who did the job actually. The security in that place is kinda shit because you can’t die again here. And actually now that I think about it I don’t think I ever told you my name. Benny, Maya, my name’s Peter Parker. Now please help me get your dad back”


	2. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not satisfied with this chapter it feels too blocky to me, but I know that if I don't put it up I never will.

“What do you mean, You’re our-”

“Dad?” Benny asked as he interrupted Maya, he’d thought that he’d seemed familiar when he first saw him. Then again he looked more like a hobo than he remembered but he guessed that that’s what death does to you. 

“You’re Peter Parker?” Benny neared him getting a couple of feet away, he felt and probably sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but he was absolutely prepared to trust this man, his dad. 

“How do we know?” Maya said as she caught up to both of them, grabbing onto Benny’s sweater sleeve. She’d always the sensible one, but he trusted her. She needed proof. She’d spent less time with their dad, so she was more skeptical, “How do we know that you’re our dad?”

“That’s gonna be a hard one since I don’t know how much you guys remember of me, so um well first things first I can still. . . do this” While rambling half to himself and a half to both of them, he’d started walking on the wall and was a couple of feet above both of them, eight feet at the most. And he didn’t seem surprised in fact, it seemed like a common occurrence with him. 

“Wait,” Benny quickly speed walked over to him, now they were both on the wall and he assumed that Maya was feeling a tad left out, “How in the world are you sticking to the wall? You don't have any skin? Or did whatever happened to your genetics stick on to your bones?”

“Honestly,” The skeleton quickly jumped back down, probably sensing Maya’s discomfort from being excluded, or the Alebrije that had jumped out a window they were a couple of inches next to. Benny, on the other hand, hadn’t gotten quite as lucky with the Alebrije, he’d un-ceremonially fallen down the whole way. “I’ve got no idea,” he bent down to help Benny get back up, 

“It’s still been like this ever since I was able to touch things again. God that was a terrible experience that I wouldn’t wish upon anyone.” There was a quick sense of horror from his experiences took over the skeleton’s face before quickly being replaced with a face of determination. Benny would have to ask about that later. He was probably racking his mind for other things he could use as proof, that’s how Maya looks whenever she’s combing through her mind for anything that could help them at the moment.   
“Um. . . what els-” The skeleton’s eyes lit up, “Do you guys still have Señor Trunks?” The moment that he’d said that recognition and memories that had been long since buried had returned to both of the kids’ faces. This caused Peter to smile with what Benny would like to assume was nostalgia. 

Benny quickly turned to Maya, smiling, a couple of tears in his eyes. He saw that Maya still had a hint of skepticism in her eyes. She was a tough nut to crack. 

“Maya it's our dad, there are only two people alive, and four dead, that ever knew about Señor trunks. And I’m sorry but he,” he gestured towards his dad, “doesn’t look like Great Aunt May or Uncle Ben. And if it was our other dad, he would’ve yelled at us about being here”

With a chuckle, Maya finally looked up at the skeleton, actually looked. 

It was the face that she’d looked up to for years, a face that Benny had always been compared too, the face that had supposedly broken his Dad’s heart, one of the smartest students to go to Horizon and Midtown high, the face that belonged to her dad.

His bones looked a bit yellowed out as if people only remembered Spiderman instead of Peter Parker. Benny recalled that on the way there they’d seen people with bones that started to look brown, he’d heard people call them the forgottens. It was a terrifying thought. He’d also seen some people with bones still white. 

Suddenly before she knew it there were tears in her eyes. They started falling down her face, smudging around the makeup that was already there. She ran towards her dad and hugged him. 

Benny ran after them and hugged him too. Both of them were crying, it was a heartfelt scene. 

They were all together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter is, Kudos and Comments would be nice.


	3. The woes of memory and unwanted interruptions

He took a deep breath as he walked to the balcony of his room inside of Oscorp. He didn’t want to come back here when he’d died, but it was better than going back to the man that left him and thei- his family. 

In his head, it was better to go to the man that tried to poison New York, took away his first glimpses of glory, that mentally abused him for years all the time he was alive than to go back to the man that shattered his heart and the dreams that they’d made together.   
He let go of a sigh that he knows he’s been reusing for years, almost a decade. Even after everything he still wanted to know why. 

Why did Peter leave them? Why Peter ignored him for years, acted as if he didn’t exist. Why it was almost as if Peter was another person. 

But he didn’t want to seem weak, he knew that he would break down, or punch Peter if they ever had an actual conversation. Whenever he thought about confronting Peter the thought of punching him after being reunited was all too sweet. 

For the past seven years Peter had tried a hundred and seventy-nine times to talk to Harry, and every time Harry shunned him. The first time that Harry had done it probably hurt him the most, he’d just arrived in the land of the dead and both Peter and his dad were waiting for him on opposite sides of the entrance, and for a split second he had looked at Peter in his eyes, his eyes that were so filled with hope, that Harry would go with him because he knew what Norman had done to him. He was wrong. That was the last time that he saw Peter face-to-face, and every time after that, he’d used security drones because he didn’t want to see him. He couldn’t, not after all this time. 

The view from the top of Oscorp was really beautiful, everything down below was so alive even if everyone was dead. He’d been wanting to go into the city for years, he only saw it slightly and that was when he had first arrived in the Land of the Dead. He’d been trying to get outside of his father’s goddamn building for the past seven years, he wanted to see everything that’s down there. All the people, all the fun, it is Day of the Dead after all. 

He closed his eyes, sometimes he could still see when he and Peter were happy, with Benny and Maya. It was a very small amount of time, a little more than three years. It was before their twelve-year anniversary. He really hoped that he wouldn’t have to see them soon. 

The moment that he opened his eyes he felt something on his chest, something that he walls all too accustomed to feeling in his life, it was a web, shot from a web shooter. And from the deepest parts of his guts, he said only one thing, 

“Fuck” 

And in the blink of an eye, he was launched out of his balcony and was falling over it, this reminded him a bit of the first time he’d fallen from a building. He’d been so convinced that Peter had betrayed the whole city, and him. He’d been glad to be proven wrong, at the time. Peter was there to save him last time, and he hoped he would this time too. For a second he wondered where he would go if he died again. 

Suddenly someone caught him, he hadn’t gotten a good look at their face but he knew that it would be the only person in this place with spider powers. He kept his eyes screwed shut as he tried to not let his anger overpower him too much, as that he wouldn't be dropped to his death, second death, he wondered for a quick second if Peter knew but quickly let go of the thought. As he was holding on to who he assumed was Peter for dear life, he finally gained the courage to open his eyes, and as he looked down the city was going by in a flash. It’s also a coincidence that he also courage to be mad at Peter. 

“Peter! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD LET ME DOWN RIGHT N- BENNY?!” He finally looked up to his captor. He was, it’s his son . . . his son, his son was here, he didn’t know if he wanted to feel grief or anger, it was leaning more towards anger so he went with that. 

“Calm down dad, I don’t remember you being so cranky,” He was laughing as he continued to swing over the city, a bit too close to the ground for Harry to be a bit more relaxed, he got tall, probably taller than him. The security drones finally seemed to be starting up. As Benny looked behind him he quickly swung to a building that seemed too convenient, he quickly placed Harry down a couple of feet away from the ledge,   
“Stay here I’ll be right back” he ran off the edge and started destroying the drones. As he sat on the ledge of the building, something that he’d come not to fear a long time ago, and looked at his son he couldn’t help to be impressed. He felt as if . . . as if Peter had been there to help train Benny, not just Harry. He also felt as if he was looking through one of the security drones that he had used in his youth when he thought that Spiderman was a menace but in real-time, it was surprising that Benny had been able to get most all of Peter’s fighting style. 

After a couple of minutes, four at the most Benny was done, and swung back onto the roof, grabbed Harry and jumped off once more. 

“Benny not that I’m not glad to see you, I’m really not, believe me, I didn’t want to see you here for a long time. But now that you are. Where are you taking me? Also, why did you kidnap me? They would’ve let you through the doors”

“Yeah well, they wouldn’t let me take me anywhere would they?” He knew that much about his gran- Norman. During the time of his life, Harry had never spoken too well of his father, and it’s a good thing too, Norman had no knowledge that Benny or Maya even existed, he hadn’t even known that he was married to Peter. 

“Yeah. . . you’re right about that, but still, where are we going?” He noticed that they’d begun to slow down, they must be near their final destination. 

“We’re going to see someone, Maya’s already with him, and we’ll be there in a bit” 

“Someone? You don’t mean- I SWEAR TO GOD BENJAMIN PARKER IF YOU TAKE ME TO HIM I WILL-” He was rudely interrupted as his son dropped him onto a web which was in between two buildings, one side leading to the balcony of one of the aforementioned buildings, the other just a side of the other building.

He steadily worked his way up to the side of the web with the balcony, when he was alive he’d helped Benny make webs that weren’t as sticky but still had the power to hold people up, it helped a lot with rescues. He quickly wobbled off and sat on the balcony of the building. 

He glared at his son angrily as he’d landed down and sat next to him. Harry wanted to stay mad but he also knew that he needed information, no matter how painful it was going to be. 

“You said that Maya was here too?” he asked with a sigh. He’d really been hoping that he would have to wait longer to see his kids here. 

Benny nodded quickly and got up just as fast, he offered his hand to Harry to get him up. Guess he’d have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, sorry it took so long had to reorder the story in my head so that I could make it flow better, this was actually supposed to be chapter four or five

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god comment, it gives me inspiration


End file.
